A Tactician's Story
by MasterHamsters
Summary: After facing Grima Robin has become discontent with his monotonous life. A single bachelor among married couples. Once he gets the invitation to join Smash Bros, he becomes ecstatic. Follow Robin's daily life in the Smash family while meets new friends and slowly begin to realize his feelings for a certain Ylissean princess. (M!Robin/Lucina) Friendships: M!Robin/F!Robin Robin/Shulk
1. Prologue: Veterans' Homecoming

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry I haven't updated Back to the Future for a LONG time. I got a little too ambitious when tried tackling a three-part story. I thought I'd try doing a smaller project instead. But be wary that I'm still young so I have a lot that takes up my time.**

**Anyways, I thought I'd do a Smash fic and I've been wanting to do this one since Robin and Lucina were announced for Smash. They're my OTP, so I just gotta! There are a few things I should tell you though. There are gonna be heavy spoilers for both Fire Emblem: Awakening and Xenoblade Chronicles because of this, but I hope that won't turn you away. Also, since I have not played every Nintendo game ever, I'm not too familiar with some of the characters' personalities. If my iteration is inaccurate, please tell me in a review or something so I can fix it in future chapters.**

**Since these are annoying to do, I'm only doing it once. Nintendo owns all these characters except for Sonic, Megaman, and Pac-Man. They are owned by Sega, Capcom, and Bandai Namco respectively.**

* * *

**Prologue: Veterans' Homecoming**

"It's that time again, huh?" A young elven warrior stood in front of the famous Smash Mansion, the place where fighters, whether hero or villain, from different universes to compete for glory. The young swordsmen was no different as he was present since the first tournament.

Beside him was a princess, around his age. Her regal appearance contrasted with the swordsman's rural tunic, but it could be deduced that the two were close despite their differences. "It seems to be that way, Link." She smiled.

Link chuckled and glanced back to see a few familiar figures: the friends he made during the first Smash Tournament. At times like these, Link wondered how diverse his friends were. In his own universe, he already had a variety of friends of different races. Here, it was almost ridiculous. It truly made one wonder how many universe there were out there.

"Mario!" Link called out. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Oh, Link!" Mario responded in his thick Italian accent. "It's-a good to see you again! And you too, Princess Zelda!"

Mario arrived with Peach and Bowser, along with whom are commonly known as the "Original Twelve Smashers" with the exception of Captain Falcon, Fox, and Kirby. Link surmised that they were gathering the other fighters from their respective universes.

Zelda ran up with Peach to catch up. What the two princesses ever talked about was Link's understanding and sometimes, he didn't want to know.

"So how have you been, guys?" Link asked. "It's been ages!"

"Oh you know," Mario's brother Luigi began. "Going on long adventures to save Peach again."

"The usual," Mario said casually, an action both he and his brother would soon regret after experiencing multiple pan-made bruises.

"Really now?" Link laughed. "I can't say I'm much different." He too, would regret his actions as not even his Goron tunic could save him from Din's Fire. "So do you know who the newcomers are this time around?"

"No clue," Samus chimed in. She was wearing more casual clothing: a blue hoodie with jeans. Of course, since her Power Suit and Zero Suit looked far from comfortable. "Supposedly, Master and Crazy have been assigning some of us to recruit some newbies."

"Assign us to recruit?" Link asked quizzically. "How are we supposed to do that? What specifications are they looking for? We've been to this tournament three times already and we still don't know how those two choose new fighters!"

Samus merely shrugged as she knelt down to pet the approaching Pikachu. "I've asked Master myself. He just said that 'There's a higher power involved'."

While Samus remained unaffected and Pikachu was still reveling in the sensation of being rubbed, a wave of discomfort passed between the Italian brothers and the elven swordsman. It was almost as if someone out there was maniacally pulling all the strings to the point where even Master Hand and Crazy Hand had to obey his every command.

The three men shivered.

"A-Anyways… It looks like Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Yoshi are all raring to go! And so does DK and Diddy!"

"That they are," a booming voice called out. "and none of you look too shabby either!"

"Ah, Master!" Mario addressed the giant glove. "It's-a nice to see you again!"

"It's good seeing you too, hotshot!" Master Hand put himself in a gun-like position and clicked his tongue… if he had one.

"So where's Crazy?" Link asked.

"Oh, he's helping, and I use the term loosely, to gather some of the newcomers. Actually I could use some of you guys' help." He pointed towards Mario. "Mario, you take Link, Samus, and DK to recruit Megaman and then meet up with Kirby to get your friend Rosalina and the Wii Fit Trainers. And don't forget your doctor uniform. We could use one around here. We don't want last tournament's mistake to happen again.

Mario's eyes lit up with joy as everyone else cringed. Mario was excited to bring back the old doctor and meet up with an old rival again while the other fighters and Master Hand shivered at the thought of Crazy Hand handling a medical operation.

"Megaman, huh? Looks like we're meeting with a familiar face. First Sonic and now him!"

"That's not all, hotshot." Master Hand opened his palm into a "stop" fashion. "After that, you'll split off from the group and then team up with Sonic and Megaman to bring another old classic: Pac-Man."

"I'll-a get ready right away!" Mario excitedly exclaimed. The red-headed plumber ran off with his brother desperately trying to keep up with him.

Master Hand then faced Link and Samus. "Alright, after recruiting the Wii Fit Trainers, Link, you will go to Skyworld and inform Pit that both Palutena and Dark Pit are joining in. A little bit of favoritism if you ask me…" he mumbled.

Before he could ask what he meant, Master Hand assigned Link to go find Marth and Bowser afterwards to recruit a boy named Shulk, someone who wields a very unique sword apparently.

"Samus, you're going to get Little Mac recruited and Pikachu, you'll get Charizard back along with Greninja over here. Lucario's on his way. Unfortunately, Red, Ivysaur, and Squirtle will not be coming back. They're going on their own adventures, they told me." Both fighters nodded even though Pikachu looked a bit saddened at the loss of his Pokemon companions.

"I'm planning on sending Falcon on his own recruiting mission and Crazy is sending letters to the rest of the newcomers. Where is Cap anyways?" Master Hand finally floated off after giving the veterans their instructions.

As if on cue, the Blue Falcon materialized out of thin air and out jumped the Captain himself. "YES!" he shouted. "Right on time!"

"Actually no," Samus deadpanned. "You're late. Would it kill you to be more punctual?"

Falcon bellowed out an arrogant laugh. "No on is as punctual as Captain Falcon!"

The bounty huntress sighed after letting the electric mouse go to meet up with his friends.

"Whatever. Master was looking for you. You're being assigned to a recruitment."

Captain Falcon's eyes widened and there was a long pause.

"Oh crap! I completely forgot!" The captain jumped back into the Blue Falcon and turned on the engine. "Crazy told me in my invite! Arena Ferox, here I come!"

As the Blue Falcon dashed off through the space-time continuum, Samus proceeded to sigh again. "When is that oaf going to learn? You'd think a high-speed race would be the first one here."

Link just gave her an awkward smile and a nervous laugh.

Yup, just like old times.

* * *

**And there we go! Not too bad for a prologue, huh? I already have chapter one written on paper so I'll get to typing that out. In the mean time, I want to get a few reviews before I continue. Do you guys like this idea? I sure hope so.**

**So as you can see, I love putting in humor into any situation I can. I can't say I'm brilliant at it, but I try. Also, I like how this chapter turned out, especially since two bits kinda referenced real life. Link was made the main character in this specific chapter because I used him the most in the Smash demo. Starting with chapter one, the rest will be put in Robin's point of view with the occasional Lucina and Shulk. Also, Captain Falcon's late arrival references his late reveal in the Robin/Lucina trailer since everyone was complaining that he wasn't announced yet. Gotta say I love the guy even though I've never played an F-Zero game. I'll be putting in references often, so look out for them!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Tactician and Princess

**A/N: Wow! I was amazed how well received the prologue alone was! Only thirteen hours and I already have 4 reviews, 5 favorites, and 9 follows! Thanks guys! Anyways, in this chapter, we begin to dwell more on Robin himself and shy away from the other Smashers. I'm trying to implement the others as much as I can, but don't expect the others to have huge parts of the story or many speaking lines at that. With that through, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Tactician and the Princess**

_Robin found himself in a beautiful garden surrounded by various flowers and vegetation. He could not distinguish many of the species as his knowledge only extended to tactics, fighting, and some people skills, but it appeared to be Miriel and Laurent's constant thirst for knowledge rubbed off on him._

_He was in a very regal garden, from what he can tell, rivaling even the Royal Garden back in Ylisstol Palace. Rose bushes bordered the stone walkways as beautiful lavender and bright yellow tulips grew behind them. In the center of the garden was a large fountain and underneath it were lovely carnations._

_Past the fountain was a rather large gazebo over viewing a lake. A young woman in a simple yet stunning white dress sat at the table with a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. Upon approaching, Robin heard the woman call out to a group of younger children._

"_Be careful, Lucia!" the woman warned. "Don't get lost!"_

_The eldest of the children called back affirmatively as she led the rest of the kids to explore the garden. The woman smiled and turned to notice Robin walking into the gazebo._

"_Ah, Robin! Come join me." she offered, indicating to the seat across from her._

"_It would be my pleasure." the tactician replied in a mock formal tone._

_The woman huffed. "I told you time and time again: there is no need for formalities! You are an honorary member of Ylissean royalty now. Treat me like you would anyone else."_

"_I don't know, Princess," the tactician laughed. "It is awfully fun to get a rise out of you."_

_She became flustered as a response to his comment._

"_Besides," Robin took a sip out of his cup. "Frederick would kill me if I treated the Royal Family any different than he does."_

_A look of absolute terror made its way to her face. "N-No! I won't let that happen! I'll make sure-"_

_Noticing her overreaction, Robin spit out his tea and roared with laughter. "Hahaha! It's only an expression! Frederick wouldn't really kill me!"_

_The princess sighed in relief and glared at the tactician. "He'd probably make you go through his training regimen again. That might do you in."_

_Robin's laughter abruptly stopped as the fear from the princess's previous expression crawled into his own. "Damn, you might be right…"_

_It was the woman's turn to laugh and suddenly Robin's mind went blank. All he could hear was the endearing laughter of the woman in front of him. Nothing else matter to him._

_Robin stared at her. Before he even realized it, words began to leave his mouth. "That's a beautiful dress."_

_The princess's eyes gleamed. She stood up, put down her book, and twirled in place to show said dress off. "Do you think so? I decided to change up my style to suit the nice day. Mother thought it was a perfect idea so she gave me this to wear."_

_Assuming Robin wanted a closer look, she walked up to him for a more thorough examination. Robin had not noticed the gradual rise in heat in his face until it erupted like a volcano._

"_It looks great on you…" he said weakly._

_Concern enveloped the princess as she witnessed the sudden change in the tactician's demeanor._

"_Robin? Are you alright?" She lightly touched his cheeks and almost relented at the heat. "You're burning up! Do you need to see a healer?"_

"_N-No! I'm fine! I promise!"_

_The princess pulled her head closer to Robin's, making him blush even harder. "Are you positive?"_

"_O-Of course! I-I was just thinking that if I had to leave here to go back to my duties in the castle, it'd be a total nightmare! Yeah, that was it!"_

_The woman sighed, pulled away, and smiled. "A nightmare? Then perhaps you should wake up."_

"_Yeah, maybe I…" Wait. Those last two words didn't sound like her. They sounded like they came from a man. "Could you repeat that?"_

"_I said perhaps you should…"_

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

"AHH!" Robin shot up with a start. He looked around and saw that he was still sitting at his desk. In front of him was his best friend the Exalt giggling like a child and said Exalt's time traveling daughter glaring at her father.

"Was the really necessary, Father?" Lucina asked, eyebrows raised.

Ignoring his daughter's comment, Chrom nearly fell over in his laughter. "You should've seen the look on your face, Robin! It was hysterical!"

"Oh what the hell, Chrom?" Robin groaned. He looked at his desk to see the romance novel Sumia and Cordelia had forced him to read since he joined their book club. That would explain his strange dream…

Honestly, he had no intention of joining the book club in the first place. Miriel just so happened to close the library during each meeting and that just so happened to be the times he needed to check out a book.

The book wasn't so bad though once he got a few chapters in. However, Robin was not about to admit that in front of his best friend, who was still rolling over.

"So, why do you so rudely request my presence, your majesty?" Robin asked in a familiar mocking tone.

After finally composing himself, Chrom held out a letter with a peculiar symbol on it. "Frederick gave this to me this morning. It is addressed to you, me, and Lucina. Though the seal isn't from Ylisse, Plegia, Valm, Chon'sin, or East and West Ferox, the letter looks to be written by Khan Flavia."

"What does it say?" Robin asked while inspecting the seal.

"Something about a bizarre-looking man who wishes to challenge us."

"All three of us?!" Lucina wondered incredulously. "Surely he can't be serious! He wouldn't stand a chance!"

"What do you think, Robin?"

"Hmm," Robin pondered his options. What was this challenge all about? Was it some sort of declaration of war? No, it couldn't be. If Khan Flavia doesn't even recognize the man, he could not be any noble or high ranking military officer. Or perhaps, could this be his chance?

After returning from the battle against Grima, Robin's life in the castle had been rather monotonous. It was paperwork after paperwork with the occasional lunch date with one of the Shepherds. Many of them didn't have time for him anymore since they all got married and those who didn't tie the knot went back to their homelands. Robin would be the first to say that being a single man on a lunch date with a married couple was not his idea of fun. Even some of the time traveling kids have been dating amongst themselves.

Nowadays, he can only find solace when he's babysitting the royal children or when he's spending time with a certain blue-haired princess.

"We should probably accept." Robin proposed. "If the Feroxi can't get rid of him, he must be considerable powerful. It would be unwise to decline. However, it makes me wonder. Why would one man challenge the two greatest swordsmen of Ylisse and their tactician?"

"Heck if I know," Chrom shrugged. "but you may be right. Besides, it's been a while since I've had a good fight!"

"Father, don't speak like that." Lucina sighed. "The last thing we want is another war crazy tyrant."

Robin laughed at Chrom's subsequent embarrassment. "She's right, Chrom. I think Vaike is rubbing off on you."

"I'd hope not! Imagine that meathead as the Exalt!" The three shared another laugh. "Alright, I guess we should pack up for the journey. I'll be in my room in the mean time."

"See you later, Chrom." After the Exalt's departure, Robin noticed Lucina had remained in his room. "Lucina? Was there something you needed?"

"Hmm?" Lucina glanced at Robin, as if she didn't even notice that she never left his quarters. "Oh, not really. I guess I just wanted to keep you company."

"M-Me?" Robin asked, flustered. Though Robin would find it difficult to admit, he did have somewhat of a crush on the time traveling princess. He was not very used to the concept of love so he never thought about it during the years he worked as Chrom's personal tactician. Now that he had time to himself, the idea of settling down had become more appealing.

"Not that I mind, but shouldn't you be packing?"

"I tend to travel light." Lucina replied. "Besides, considering how many swords and tomes you carry, I think you may need my help. Unlike you," she giggled. "Falchion is all I need."

"Well excuse me, Princess." Robin smirked. "Not all of us can be blessed with an immortal sword."

She laughed even more at his joke. _Oh gods, _Robin thought._ That laugh!_

"I suppose not."

After arranging a pack with his trusty Arcfire, Elwind, and Nosferatu tomes along with his specially forged Thunder tome, Robin found unused Bronze and Levin swords to equip.

"Oh, and Robin?" Lucina started.

"Yes? What's up?"

"I… apologize about the rude awakening my father gave you. It was uncalled for."

Robin raised an eyebrow. Was she beating herself over that? "It's not problem at all, really. Heck, I'd probably do the same thing to him."

"Are you sure?" Lucina asked worriedly. "You looked so peaceful. As if you were having a wonderful dream."

"Y-Yeah, it was pretty nice…" Robin replied awkwardly while trying to hide the book he was reading.

"You must tell me what is was about! Surely it must've been paradise for you!"

Robin froze. How could he reply? 'I was dreaming about you in an incredibly romantic setting'? Oh gods, anything but that!

"I-It wasn't that interesting…" Robin stammered.

"Please, Robin? I'm sure it's not that embarrassing."

_You have no idea…_ Robin thought. He sighed in defeat and just decided to make it sound as vague as possible.

"Well, you see, it… it was about…" Heat rose to his cheeks. How could he not do this? He defeated the Mad King Gangrel, conquered the Walhart the Conqueror, finished off the Fell Dragon, _and_ came back from the dead! How could he not share the events of his dreams to the Ylissean princess?

"It was about…?"

"A… beautiful garden. Where I saw you-"

"Hey, you two!" Chrom shouted from the hallway. "Hurry up! We don't have all day! Or is there something going on between you two I should know about?"

Robin felt his face burn a deep crimson while he noticed Lucina being quite flustered as well.

"Dammit, Chrom! Don't you have Exaltly duties to attend to?!"

* * *

**You know, while writing this, I found a Tumblr page called Smash Head-Cannons (Yes, "canon" is misspelled in the name). Pretty much, Tumblr users submit their own ideas and headcanons of the Smashers and I found many to be very intriguing and hilarious. I hope you guys don't mind if I use some of them in this specific work in the future. Unfortunately, I don't have anything written on paper past this point, so I'll get to that when I have time!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
